Trapped: A Dalton Tragedy
by DCEverett
Summary: Following a heated fight that leaves them questioning their relationship, when the unexpected strikes Dalton Academy, Kurt and Blaine have to choose between saving the other… and saving themselves. *Warnings inside*
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_**

This story has been in the works for months, and this was like my main priority fic that I constantly think about and worry about. So I hope you guys like it, and this is just the first chapter. More crazy stuff to come 3

GENERAL WARNINGS: Graphic violence, death, harsh behavior towards the gay community, language, _really_ mild m/m sensuality

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Klaine, Niff, and Wevid.

* * *

><p>"C-can we talk about… about something?" Blaine breathed.<p>

Kurt's warm lips moved from Blaine's mouth to his jaw. "What ever you want." He whispered.

"I—I don't like that Forrest kid. I think you should stay away from him."

"Who, Forrest Rodder?" Kurt moved down to his neck, his grip on Blaine's dark curls tightening.

"Yeah."

"And why would I do that?" Kurt asked, lifting his head up to look at Blaine.

"Do you not see the way he acts around you?" He sat up straighter, making Kurt shift around a little on his lap. "He always asks you to sing with him, always tries to hold your hand, buys you lunch…?"

"It's called being friends with the kid, Blaine."

"Well I don't know anyone who has a friend who stares at them all day and flirts with them endlessly."

"No he does not!" Kurt scrambled out of Blaine's lap and stood over him.

"Yeah, he does! I would know. I sit right beside him!" Blaine said, his voice rising.

"Well, I—I… s-so what if he does! It's not like I'm sending him signals back!"

"But it bothers me that you're doing nothing to stop him!"

Kurt groaned. "Why are you getting so worked up about this? I'm with you, not him!"

"But it's like you're leading him on!" Blaine claimed, jabbing a finger at Kurt's chest. "I just don't like standing by, watching him become my competition day by day."

"Competition? Who said you guys were fighting for me? You already have me!"

"Yeah! And I'd like to keep it that way!"

"What are you trying to say to me right now?" Kurt whispered furiously, trying hard to contain his voice.

"I don't want some lanky-ass low life trying to steal you from me!" Blaine yelled.

"He's not! You're so paranoid! Nothing is gonna happen! And I make DAMN sure that everyone knows that we're together!" Kurt yelled back.

"Well that memo obviously didn't get to Forrest."

"You're acting like I'm cheating on you behind your back!"

"Well, who knows? Are you?"

"BLAINE, I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING YOU ALL THE TIME! CAN YOU JUST DROP IT?"

"I'll drop it when you stop being so STUPID!"

Kurt froze for a second. "Stupid? Blaine, is that what I am? Stupid?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He let the words sink in, making him really realize what he had just said.

"Why am I the stupid one, when you're standing there with the words 'Kurt, I don't trust you' written on your forehead?" Kurt continued in a low and intense voice. "Why am I the stupid one when you think that I would ever cheat on you, let alone intentionally lead someone on, even though I tell you that I love you before I go to bed every night? Honestly, Blaine. I'm the stupid one?" Kurt grabbed his scarf and his bag off Blaine's couch and opened the door. "Go look in a fucking mirror." He gave Blaine an angry glance before slamming the dorm room door closed.

As Kurt stormed off towards his own dorm room down the hall, the anger in Blaine flared up in his limbs.

"DAMMIT, MOTHER F—ARGGH!" He growled and kicked the couch.

Everyone in the dorm heard the fight. It was hard not to. David and Jeff crept from their dorm room down to Blaine's while Wes and Nick went to go check on Kurt.

Jeff knocked on Blaine's door and opened it.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

"Blaine, are you okay, man?" Jeff asked.

Blaine lifted his head, his eyes rimmed red. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

David stepped past Jeff. "Shit man, you need to pull yourself together."

"If you guys are siding with Kurt, then get the hell out." Blaine said flatly.

"I'm taking no sides cause I don't wanna be part of this. But as a good friend, if you really love Kurt, you need to—"

"David, Jeff, just get out, alright? I don't wanna deal with him right now. I just need to be alone, okay? Just… just go." Blaine waved them off and let his face fall back into his hands.

Back in Kurt's room that he shared with Michael Faalser, Nick had his arm around Kurt's shoulders that shook from the sobs racking from Kurt's chest.

"Was I—was I right, you guys? I just-ust need to know." Kurt asked between sobs.

"Kurt, I don't really wanna get into this. Both you and Blaine are my friends. I don't think I should be choosing favorites right now." Wes said.

Michael rubbed Kurt's back. "We're sorry, man."

"What can we do?" Nick asked.

Kurt shook his head and let out a fresh new wave of sobs.

Nick's arm tightened around his shoulders.

"Thanks you guys for… for being here with me. I'm a complete mess." Kurt whispered.

"I was here anyways." Michael said.

All four of them smiled.

* * *

><p>"And are you sure that this is a complete list?" Rafael asked Rocky.<p>

"I went to Dalton for two years. And I hacked the dean's computer where she keeps really personal information about all the students. Trust me, boss. They're all there." Rocky smiled down at the list of names that belong to certain male students that attended Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio.

"Good, good. Get the team together. We need to find pictures of their faces so we know who to hunt for."

Rocky nodded and hurried out of the dim cellar.

Rafael looked down at the list and a smile stretched across his face.

* * *

><p>This isn't my first fanfic. I've written other fanfics, but this is my first KLAINE fanfic. And the way I like to roll is that I only post parts if I get reviews. I don't care if they're mean or nice or perverted… O_o Okay scratch that, but at least 5 reviews are good. It sounds like a bitchy diva request (well to me it does), but I just don't like writing something and then have the feeling that no one is reading it, you know? I would feel like I just wrote everything for nothing. And constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. OH and if you catch any typos, feel free to tell me. Typos annoy the hell out of me. I always manage to miss them during editing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note:_**

Chapter 2, y'all. Basically, most of the chapters of this story are terribly short, sorry about that.

Reminder of the story's warnings: Graphic violence, death, harsh behavior towards the gay community, language, sensuality

Sadly, I don't own Glee or Klaine, Niff, and Wevid.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't fall asleep that night. He analyzed Forrest's behavior towards him over the past few months that he knew him.<p>

Was Blaine right? Did Forrest really like him? Well obviously, but how much? Was Kurt really stupid for not noticing how close he and Forrest were getting? He suddenly had the urge to throw something, but Michael was sleeping. Instead he got out of bed and slipped on his silk purple robe. He couldn't stay in the stuffy, small dorm room anymore. He silently left the room and crept downstairs to the kitchen. When he finished fixing himself some hot tea, he started to cry.

Having no roommate had let Blaine do whatever he wanted. All night, instead of sleeping, he paced the floor.

So, Kurt. Where do we stand? Blaine thought.

He was still angry at Kurt. He had every right to be angry. Would Kurt understand if he told him that he's worried about losing him because he loves Kurt so much? Blaine just doesn't want to lose Kurt. For the first time since he left his old public school to come to Dalton, he actually felt happy. Nothing else in the world mattered to Blaine ever since he met Kurt at that staircase in the main building. It's just so frustrating to watch Forrest stare at his boyfriend with longing eyes.  
>Kurt's mine.<p>

But what does Kurt think of Blaine now? Does he hate Blaine? Does he still want to be together? Blaine shook his head. Probably not after the way he called Kurt—who was fresh out of public school where he was bullied to the point where it became life-threatening—stupid. Blaine sniffed. All this thinking is giving him a headache.  
>Blaine opened his dorm room to get ibuprofen from the kitchen… and came face to face to Kurt.<p>

Kurt jumped. Blaine took a step back, startled too. They stood there in surprised silence until Kurt cleared his throat and stepped around Blaine to walk on back to his room. Blaine put a hand over his mouth because Kurt's eyes were rimmed red, swollen and puffy. The tip of his nose was bright scarlet. Blaine's eyes swam as he turned around. Kurt unlocked his door and looked back at Blaine. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt just shook his head, his eyes cold and hard.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't." He quietly said, his voice rising into a squeak on "can't" before going back in his room and shutting the door carefully.  
>Blaine let out a tiny sob. I guess you're not gonna say 'I love you' to me before you go to sleep tonight, he thought. What have I done?<p>

When he closed the door, Kurt turned around to see Michael awake and sitting at the desk they shared. The desk lamp was on.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Michael asked.

"In the morning, maybe." Kurt replied.

"You sure? Was Blaine out there? I heard you when you came in."

Kurt sniffed. "Yes and yes."

Michael stood up and led Kurt back to his bed. "Don't worry, things will work out soon.

If you really do love him, then things will." Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed and wiped at his eyes. What if I don't know anymore? He thought. If there's no trust in the relationship, then why is there still a relationship?  
>Michael gave him a box of Kleenex before switching the lamp off. He slipped back into his bed.<p>

"Now go to sleep, Hummel. I have a test tomorrow. No more crying for the rest of the night, you hear me?" Michael yawned.

Kurt chuckled in the darkness. "Thanks, Faalser."

Within minutes, Michael's snores filled the room. Kurt's followed soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

Warnings: Graphic violence, death, harsh behavior towards the gay community, language, sensuality

*I don't own Glee, Klaine, Niff, and Wevid.

* * *

><p>Troy walked down the dark corridor carrying a manila envelope to the room where Cory and Shaun were hanging out in.<p>

"Aye, bro," Troy greeted, tossing the folder into Shaun's lap. "Rafael's got all the new shit upstairs."

"Then what the hell is this?" Cory asked, lifting the envelope out of Shaun's lap.

"Those are the pictures of—"

"OH DAMN, are you serious?" Shaun said, ripping the envelope out of Cory's hands.

"Yeah, Rocky and Dominique breached Dalton's firewall and got the pictures of all those bastards on the list. Damn lucky we have both of them on board or else we'd be screwed." Troy replied.

"Lets see what we've got here…" Shaun murmured.

All three of the boys flipped through all the pictures, scoffing and making faces of disgust.

"God, look at them," Cory said, tossing the pictures of the male students on the list Rocky gave Rafael onto the coffee table. "Can't wait to take 'em all down."

"It'll be so easy," Shaun sighed, sitting back with his hands behind his head. "I say we should make up a game plan tonight and execute it tomorrow morning at ten."

"I'm the one who calls the shots, you bastard." Rafael said, striding into the room with Rocky, Dominique, and Steel.

"I was suggesting, dumbass." Shaun retorted, sitting up.

Troy snickered.

"So I hear that you got some new material to work with, huh?" Cory said, turning to Rafael.

"You heard right." He replied as Steel tossed a burlap sack full of guns onto the coffee table.

Cory opened the mouth of the bag and pulled out a slick Desert Eagle. Dominique stepped forward and rummaged through the sack. His hand came up with a 1911 Colt 45.

"I have a few rifles in the back—"

"—which one of them is totally mine." Steel said, interrupting Rafael.

Rafael threw a glare at Steel and continued. "… so if we all take one, but somehow manage it to lose it during the shooting, the little pistols in the bag there can be like a back up."

"Sweet." Rocky said.

"So what are we gonna do? How are we gonna get in?" Shaun asked.

"So since I went to Dalton last year, I'm gonna lead us through." Rocky announced.

"But I wanna make it clear that I'm still in charge of the whole operation." Rafael clarified.

"Right, so the entire perimeter of the campus is a stone wall that's like eight feet high. And there's always security at the front gate." Rocky began.

"Well then take out security. Snipe 'em from a nearby bush." Steel mumbled.

"Well, if we do that, than we still can't get in from there. The gate can only be opened from the inside."

"Wow, then how the bloody hell are we gonna get into this place?" Dominique growled.

"Mother fuckers thought of everything, didn't they…" Rafael said in a monotone voice, shaking his head.

"Not necessarily," Rocky responded and pulled a folded map of the Dalton campus out of his back pocket. He unfolded it and smoothed it out onto the coffee table, next to the sack of guns. He pointed to a lone building northwest of a big cluster of buildings. "Brennan Hall use to be my dorm building. The wall is really close to the roof of the dorm. So when my friends and I would sneak out past curfew, we would climb out onto the roof. The roof had this flat surface part that was right next to the wall. So we would sneak up to the top floor. The window in the main bathroom was like a little doorway to the flat roof, so we would go through there. Then we would jump from the roof to the wall, and from the wall, we would jump into this tree that was right next to the wall too. Then we would climb down from the tree. There are woods behind the dorm but it's like really thin. You can see people who are far away, and they can see you."

"Perfect. So we can jump the wall when the coast is clear." Steel said, growing excited.

"Yes, so here's what I was thinking: tomorrow is Dalton's quarterly annual Golden Awards. It's this stupid award ceremony where students are recognizedfor random shit. So that's means everyone will be in the auditorium. And I mean everyone, like student body, faculty, and the dean. So no one is gonna beanywhere else on campus."

The team leaned in towards Rocky.

"During the ceremony, I'm gonna have Dom disconnect all the server lines and phone lines that run through the campus so no one's connected to the outside. He's gonna seize control of security cameras next and keep watch over us. He'll be like our eagle. Our 'eye in the sky.'"

"Where will I be doing all this?" Dominique asked.

Rocky turned to Dom. "There's a tree house deep in the woods, don't worry," he replied. "My friends and I built it in the thickest part. You can't see it from the street. Now here's the other thing you're gonna do: you're gonna have to tamper with security's means of communications. Make them hear static in the walkie talkies," Rocky turned to the rest of the team. "That means that we can't use our walkies either because of Dom, which also means we won't have direct communication to each other. That's not particularly good… cause we're gonna have to split up after we tie up the dean and the office secretaries."  
>Frantic outburst sounded from each of the guys.<p>

"That's insane!"

"We can't split up! We have to stick together!"

"What if one of us is caught? How will the rest of us know? We won't have walkies because they'll be down, just like security's!"

"Guys, guys!" Rocky yelled. "Sorry, I can't think of another way we can do this! Traveling in a pack would make everything easier to find us. If we split up,we'd cover more ground and get all the guys on the list faster so we can get the hell out of there."

"How will we know who's down and who's left if we can't tell each other who we killed?" Shaun asked.

Rocky pressed his lips into a firm line.

"Maybe we can rendezvous somewhere…?" Troy suggested.

"That could work." Cory approved.

"But we have to keep moving so we can get the hell out of there, right?" Rafael said, repeating what Rocky had said.

"I have an idea."

Everyone's eyes turned to Dom. Dom reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box with a short antenna that looked like it belonged to a mini microphone set for stage performers. Attached to the box was a long wire that split into two shorter wires. On the end of one of the shorter wires was a small earpiece that wrapped around the ear. On the end of the other was a mini clip on microphone. "You would put this on, and we would all be connected to each other, and connected to me. Of course you would speak into the little microphone, and we would all hear it," He stepped forward and laid the communication set on the Dalton campus map. "Communication problem solved."

"Would the security static mess with it?" Steel asked, eyeing the set.

"No." Dom replied.

"Well then, boys. We've ourselves a game plan." Rafael said with a smile.

* * *

><p>I'm just saying this:<p>

I support the LGBT community. That's why it was so hard for me to write the dialog for the team because I'm really sensitive towards homophobic behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**_

__This chapter is hella short. I wrote this a couple months ago so I didn't really notice. Sorry 'bout that.

**_Warnings and Disclaimers: _**Graphic violence, death, harsh behavior towards the gay community, language, sensuality/I don't own Glee, Klaine, Niff, or Wevid.

* * *

><p>The awards ceremony started at 10 am.<p>

Because of the awards, there were no morning classes. But still, Kurt woke up at the same time he does on normal school days. By 7:30 am, he had already done his skin regimen, styled his hair, and was dressed in uniform, minus the blazer. He hung his blazer on the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen counter as he fixed himself some coffee. While he sipped the coffee in the morning silence, he finally allowed himself to think things over.

At 8:30 am, Wes staggered into the kitchen, groggy and still in his sleepwear. He yawned, scratched the back of his head, and squinted through the bright kitchen lights. He did a double take at Kurt. He had been crying. Wes walked to Kurt's side and rubbed his back. "You gonna be okay, Kurt?"

Kurt choked out a short, breathy laugh and shook his head at himself. "Yeah, I will." He replied without looking up.

"When did you wake up? It's still pretty early for Golden Awards day."

"I woke up the usual time. I just needed to…" Kurt trailed off and stared blankly out the kitchen window that faced toward the main buildings and Murphy Hall. Kurt shook his head again and bit his lip. He looked over at Wes with a broken expression. "I-I think I'm gonna break up with Blaine." He finally said.

Wes's eyes widened in surprise. "Why? I mean, yeah, sure, you guys have been fighting a lot lately, but you guys always manage to make up…?"

"I know."

"So why are you gonna break up with him?"

"Cause when ever Blaine and I fight, it's always about the same thing. I feel like he doesn't trust me. I mean, I kind of see where he's kind of coming from with the whole Forrest thing, but if… if there's no trust, then why is there still a relationship?"

"There's a relationship because there's love."

Kurt shook his head. "I… I don't know anymore. I mean, I still care about him, but every time we fight, it feels like he's breaking me down. Grounding me into dust. Suffocating me. I just thought that if we're over, everything would be so much easier, you know?"

"But you can't do that to him, Kurt. He loves you too much."

"Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go." Kurt sighed.

Wes opened his mouth to plead some more, but he looked into Kurt's eyes. He could see that Kurt was done. The broken man was done. He had no more fight left in him, especially after what happened to him back in McKinley. He had been hit over and over again, and he was ready to shatter. Wes bit his lip. He didn't know what to say, so he just continued to rub Kurt's back as a tear rolled down Kurt's check.

All the while, Blaine Anderson sat on the floor against the wall, next to the kitchen entrance, hidden from sight.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**_

So I've decided that since the chapters are so short, I'm gonna post 3 chapters at one time. I've written most of the chapters anyways a few months ago, so when I do update, you'll get all 3 chapters like... immediately.

**_Warnings and Disclaimers:_**Graphic violence, death, harsh behavior towards the gay community, language, sensuality/I don't own Glee, Klaine, Niff, or Wevid.

* * *

><p>"If I win Warbler of the Quarter, can you accept the award for me, David?" Blaine asked. "I don't wanna go out there. I look like a mess. And… and I don't wanna see Kurt."<p>

Wes remembered the talk he had with Kurt that morning. He shook his head. "You have to go out there. Having David accept your award with no explanation as to why you're not there to accept it yourself will be more embarrassing than if you go to the awards where Kurt will be, looking like you're hungover."

"Wes speaks the truth, Blaine." David said.

It was half an hour until the awards started. Wes and David stood before Blaine, who was in bed. He was covered head to toe by his blankets. After he hadeavesdropped on Wes and Kurt, he sprinted back up to his room, undetected by anyone.

"But I… I… I just can't, you guys!" Blaine exclaimed and sat up. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Gah, would you just stop being such a drama queen?" Wes blurted. "Everyone goes through this! There's no book saying that gay relationships are different than straight ones. Everyone loves the same way, and everyone gets hurt the same way. That's just how everything goes. We're in high school, bro. You think that—that the universe chooses the person you're gonna be with the rest of your life in high school, well guess what, Blaine: you've only had one boyfriend. This love that you feel for him, I understand that. I felt it when I was with Isabella, but I moved on from her. It's called your first love. Everyone gets passed it at some point. Just deal with it."

David looked at Wes with wide eyes. He let out a tiny laugh and then composed himself.

Wes sighed and shook his head. Blaine stared at Wes with shocked eyes. He didn't know how to respond.

Wes scrunched his eyebrows together. "I blacked out. What the hell did I just say?"

Blaine burst into laughter and shook his head. "Thanks, Wes."

Wes smiled.

"Okay, so we have to be in the gym in like… twenty minutes. Get your ass out of bed, Blaine, and get dressed. You're gonna win Warbler of the Quarter, and you're gonna accept it yourself." David said, tossing Blaine's uniform to him.

"Thanks, guys." Blaine smiled.

It was 11:45 am, and the team was ready to go. They were all dressed in black with their rifles slung over their shoulders by straps. Their back-up pistols were hidden behind their backs, tucked in their belts and out of sight. Earpieces were in, extra ammo was strapped on, and home base in the tree house was set up. Dom already disabled all of Dalton's communication, including security. He had also tapped into surveillance and live feed from the awards showed that everyone on campus was in the auditorium, including most of security. Only two guards walked up and down the main building's halls, and no one was outside.

Dom handed a small black duffle bag to Steel. "There's duct tape and ropes to tie up the dean in there," Dom nodded towards the bag.

"Got it." Steel said.

"And remember that when you need to communicate with the team, speak into the receiver on the inside of your wrist. You turn it on by—"

"—by clicking the little button on our finger." Cory interjected Dom.

On everyone's right index finger—except for Dom—was a thick, black, plastic ring that had a small, semi-flat red button jutting out in the direction of their thumbs. A small wire ran from the base of the button down to a receiver speaker on the inside of the wrist that was attached to a black band that was similar to the ring, except wider. The receiver was connected by signal to all the other devices, and to Dom's headset and computer, so there was no need for the black box.

"Are you guys ready to roll out? Cause the awards are almost done." Rocky said.

"Yeah," Rafael replied. "Let's go, boys."

"We won't need these anymore." Shaun said, taking out the manila folder full of the pictures of the select Dalton students. He took out the 27 pictures and flicked them to the ground. The team hustled to the Dalton campus while Dom climbed up to the tree house.

While all the others scattered onto the dirt ground, two particular pictures landed at the bottom of the ladder that lead up to the tree house. The former picture was of a young boy, who had a slightly tanned complexion. He had dark curly hair that was gelled down, and thick eyebrows that fell over hazel eyes.

The latter picture was of another young boy; a pale brunette with sculpted features. His blue-green eyes were bright, and his ruby lips were pulled up into a small smile.

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, along with 25 other doomed Dalton students, sat in their chairs in the auditorium—among nearly 1,000 students—while Rafael and the rest of the team jumped from the top of the wall to the roof of Brennan Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_

_Oooooooohhhh ssshhhhiiiiiit._ It's _the_ chapter... kind of.

**_Warnings and Disclaimers:_ **Graphic violence, death, harsh behavior towards the gay community, language, sensuality/I don't own Glee, Klaine, Niff, or Wevid.

* * *

><p>Blaine held back tears as he tried to finish up his test. He just couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation Kurt had with Wes that morning. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt breaking up with him, about how Kurt was confused about his feelings towards Blaine… and how<p>

Kurt felt that Blaine was suffocating him. How he was breaking Kurt down every time they fought. Those words flipped the situation around in his mind. He hadn't really paid attention to the way he had been treating Kurt. Now that he looked back, as much as he wanted to believe he fought out of love, it seemed like Blaine fought more for the sake of fighting and winning. He replayed each fight in his mind and it seemed like he was being possessive over Kurt.

He couldn't remember one strand of longing, or jealousy, or love being plucked in his heart when he recalled the fights. He just remembered fighting for something that felt like… property. Of course Blaine loved Kurt. He cared a lot for Kurt. But lately, he's been desperate. When the day ends, he would have to go back to Brennan Hall and face Kurt. And he was not ready to lose the one thing that really mattered to him the most.

Blaine was about to snap his pencil out of frustration. Frustration with the test and with himself.

_C'mon, Blaine, you've got three questions left. Don't flunk the test. Answer them, you stupid bastard_, Blaine thought to himself.

After 4 minutes, Blaine finally finished his test. He turned it in to Mr. Cooper, who didn't acknowledge him. He just stayed consumed in reading his book with his feet up on his desk.

When class got out 20 minutes later, Blaine gathered up his things and left the room with Michael.

"Did you finish?" Michael asked Blaine.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

Michael groaned. "Blaine, lighten up. You guys are gonna make up soon enough. You always do."

"Yeah, but not this time," Blaine said. He tugged Michael's arm and led him over to an empty corner away from the stream of students in the hallway. Blaine breathed deeply before continuing. "This morning, I—I overheard Wes and Kurt talking in the kitchen. Kurt told Wes that he was gonna b-break up with me."

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes against the tears.

Michael was taken aback. It couldn't have been Kurt who Blaine heard, he thought. Kurt? Kurt Elizabeth Hummel? The guy who shared a room with him, who had Blaine as his laptop desktop? Who would smile every time he heard Blaine's name? Who was so convinced that he and Blaine would get married in New York while he would pursue fashion and his dream to be on Broadway? That Kurt? It couldn't have been…

But then again, Kurt's voice is very distinct. No one else on the campus—that Michael knows of—sounds like Kurt, let alone someone in Tiger Hall.

"But… I don't understand…?" Michael finally said.

Blaine shook his head and sniffed. "It doesn't matter now. His mind's made up. He sounded so… so sure when he… he—" Blaine let out a quiet sob.

Michael didn't know whether to hug him, comfort him, or slap him. He finally decided to take Blaine to his next class and away from the curious eyes of the quickly thinning hallway.

Michael was just about to lead Blaine away when everyone heard it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**_

I've been purposly avoiding posting this chapter just to annoy you guys. I bet the suspense was lovely. It's all because I love you 3

But here it is in all it's glory. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The security guard dropped to his knees, and then fell forward onto the ground. A clean shot to the forehead had been one of Rafael's many talents with a gun. Blood pooled under the guard's head and wet the cobblestone ground of the court yard. Bloody pink pieces of brains were scattered behind the body. Except for the rest of the team, no one had been outside to see the guard go down, and Rafael was disappointed. He liked to show off and impress people who had never seen his skills.<p>

"Cocky asshole." Troy commented.

"Shut your mouth." Rafael responded.

The team was hugging the bare brick wall on the north side of the campus that faced the front gates. They were facing towards the stone wall. The building wall adjacent to them was directly visible, if you were to look through the gates from the outside. You wouldn't be able to see the team, though.

"_Everyone in the buildings is freaking the fuck out. Security's coming from the south. Move your asses."_ Dom said in their earpieces.

"Where do we go?" Rafael asked frantically into his wrist.

Dom spoke quickly. _"Okay, I want everyone split up into your pairs. Raff and Steel, I want you to keep security back. You're our best shooters. Cory and Shaun, you can go with Raff and Steel. When they're thinned out, you can split and follow Rocky. Rocky and Troy, you can go hunting. Now go, go, go!"_

"Move out." Rafael said.

Rocky lead Troy into the building while the rest of the team turned and opened fire on the incoming security, many of them dropping instantly.

* * *

><p>"Marcus, Marcus, c'mon! We have to get out of here!" Jacob cried.<p>

Marcus's grip on his boyfriend's arm tightened. "Shh! Keep it down! They'll hear you!"

"But we have to go! Now! Please, I don't wanna die here."

"But what if they're right down the hall? Now be quiet and if they're in the building, they'll pass by."

Marcus Foster and Jacob McDoll were crouching under the bathroom sinks in the men's restroom in the west wing of Building B. They both silently listened to the stream of gunfire outside the building. Jacob started trembling.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Calm down, I'm right here," Marcus said, pulling Jacob up against his chest. He stroked Jacob's hair. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"I… I love you, Marcus." Jacob whispered and held Marcus tight.

Marcus continued to stroke Jacob's hair. "I know, Jakey, I know. I love you, too."

Jacob closed his eyes and listened to Marcus's heartbeats, trying to calm himself while Marcus prayed.

The gunshots suddenly stopped and Jacob's eyes popped open.

"I… I think it's over." Marcus whispered.

Jacob lifted himself off of Marcus's chest and slid out from under the sinks, Marcus following.

"What classrooms are near here?" He whispered.

"I think Cunner and Roberts." Jacob replied.

"Okay. We're gonna make a break for the closest room, okay? On three," Marcus grabbed Jacob's hand and kissed it. "Ready?"

Jacob grasped the bathroom door handle.

"One…two… three!"

Jacob swiftly opened the door and Marcus flew to the left without hesitation and didn't look back, dragging Jacob behind him. They ran down the hall. Just around the corner to the right was Cunner's classroom, Jacob knew. But as they turned the corner, they stopped dead. Troy's gun was up, aiming straight at Marcus.

"Shit!" Marcus exclaimed and Jacob let out a little cry. Marcus turned around and pulled Jacob back the other direction, but abruptly stopped again, causing Jacob to bump into his back. Rocky was leaning against the bathroom door frame casually, gun in his right hand, but wasn't aiming it at the boys.

"Why, hello, Marcus. Nice seeing you again. How are you, these days?" Rocky greeted and smiled.

"R-Rocky," Marcus sputtered, looking at the guy who he used to be roommates with until Marcus came 'out'.

"You know him?" Jacob asked, cowering behind Marcus. He looked back and saw that Troy had lowered his gun. The smile on his face was of a hunter who had cornered his prey.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Rocky asked Marcus.

Marcus pushed Jacob behind him.

"Aw, Mar-Mar, don't be like that. I like meeting new people." Rocky said and pulled a fake frown. He slowly approached Marcus.

"Get away from us, you monster."

Rocky kept getting closer.

"Why are you doing this?"

Rocky's smile returned, bigger than the last.

Troy flipped his rifle and smashed the butt into Jacob's face. Jacob crashed into Marcus's back and fell to the floor, bleeding.

"What the fu—!" Marcus started to yell, but was then hit across the face by Rocky's gun.

Seconds later, screams echoed through the hallway.

* * *

><p>Troy and Rocky walked down the hall wiping the blood off their guns, leaving Marcus and Jacob brutally beaten and bleeding to death.<p>

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please, loves 3<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt's heart was beating so fast. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Everything around him was moving fast, but he stayed frozen against the far wall of Mrs. Key's classroom in Building C. It took Kurt a few seconds to realize that Nick was trying to talk to him.

"KURT!"

Nick's yells of his name shot through his stupor.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Nick asked, shaking Kurt's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I think so. What's going on?"

Nick looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

"Well, besides the obvious!" Kurt said.

"Key's freaking out because she hasn't heard anything from Dean Thomas."

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean it could be. During lockdown drills, the dean said to lock the doors, close the blinds, turn off the lights, and wait for him to come over the intercom. It's been like ten minutes. We were supposed to hear something by now.

"Everyone, hush!" Key whispered. "Do not say a single word to each other."

"But we need to call 911!" A boy quietly said from under a desk.

"No! You cannot use your cell phones! Everyone needs to turn them off. You cannot contact anyone from the outside. Not even your parents, or else they'll come here to get you and they'll be killed! And if the shooter is outside, he could see the light from your screens through the blinds!" Key whispered back furiously.

Kurt and Nick, who had left their phones back at their dorm, watched everyone as they turned their phones off, losing the only way they were gonna get help.

"We're all gonna die." Kurt whispered.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. We're all gonna die. We are all gonna—"<p>

Blaine slapped Forrest. "Shut the fuck up!" he whispered.

"Blaine, what the hell, man?"

"Forrest, I swear, you need to shut your mouth. We're not gonna die, gah."

Blaine found it weird that he was trying to comfort the guy he hates, but he needed to say it if Forrest was gonna shut his mouth.

Blaine was sitting against the cabinets of an empty classroom next to Forrest Rodder in the north wing of Building F.

"A hundred students, nineteen classrooms, and somehow I end up with only you to keep me company in here. Great." Blaine mumbled.

"You know what, Blaine Anderson? You can be a dick sometimes." Forrest said in a hushed tone.

"You know what, Forrest Rodder? You are a pussy most of the time."

"I am _not_ a pussy!"

"You were practically crying a few seconds ago!"

"No I was _not_!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"

"_You_ keep your voice down, asshole!"

"You know what? I'm about to throw you out of the window right now, I swear."

"Don't start with me, now!"

"_You know what—"_

Just then, they heard the doors of the entrance to the wing clang open and closed. Unfamiliar voices carried down the hall.

Blaine and Forrest looked at each other with wide eyes and then directed their eyes at the classroom door; it was open just a tiny crack.

"We need to get Steel into one of these classrooms," Rafael said. He and Cory held Steel up by his elbows. Sheen of sweat had coated Steel's pale face as he clutched at the gun wound in his shoulder.

"I'm fine, you guys." He grunted.

"You can't even pick up your own gun." Troy said.

"In here." Rocky said, nodding to a classroom door that was open just a crack.

Shaun pushed the door open and Rafael and Cory rushed Steel through, setting him in a chair. The room was empty. There were no desks and most of the chairs were stacked up against the wall. A few lone chairs were scattered near the stacked chairs.

"Shit, what are we gonna do with you, man?" Troy said.

"I'm fine; we can just put a tourniquet or something on this and it'll be fine." Steel snapped.

"Fine, whatever. Someone, find a first aid kit or something." Rafael said.

Blaine watched them through the little crack of the cabinet doors in the way back corner of the room. Inside the cramped little cabinet, he and Forrest were trying to stay out of each other's space, curled up in their own corners while Blaine kept an eye on the group of men dressed in all black carrying guns. They both listened as the men continued to talk.

"Here, Raff." Shaun said, tossing Rafael the first aid kit he found in the cabinets next to the door. Rafael snatched the kit out of the air and opened it.

"So where do we go from here?" Cory asked.

"Uh, well we're in Building F, so we can start here. I'm sure some of them are here." Rocky replied.

"We should split up and then rendezvous back at Brennan once we've got everyone we need." Steel suggested.

"We already took two of them down earlier." Troy said.

"Who?" Cory asked.

"Marcus Foster, and, uh… what's-his-face, Jacob McDoll?" Rocky said.

"Nice. Two down, twenty-five to go." Rafael announced as he finished fixing the bandage on Steel's arm. Steel rose to his feet, slipped his thick jacket back on, and slung his gun over his shoulder.

"Let's go, I'm getting bored." Troy said.

Blaine watched as the six armed men made their way out of the room and down the hall to the left. Blaine waited for a few more minutes, just in case one of them came back. Then he slowly opened the cabinet door wider and slipped out onto the floor, Forrest following. Blaine crawled to the door and closed it as quietly as he could. Then he got his feet and faced Forrest, who was sitting against the cabinets hyperventilating. Blaine waved him off and started pacing the floor, thinking to himself.

_They already killed people. Two people were already dead. Maybe more that they didn't mention. But why? Why Dalton? What do they want at Dalton that isn't really anywhere else? Damn, that sounds cruel, but Dalton has the most amazing kids here. What would those guys want from us? What problem do they have with us? _Blaine tried to think of why they were here, but couldn't. He analyzed what the gunmen were saying earlier.

"_So where do we go from here?"_

"_Uh, well we're in Building B, so we can start here. I'm sure some of them are here." _

"_We should split up and then rendezvous back at Brennan once we've got everyone we need." _

"_We already took two of them down earlier." _

"_Who?"_

"_Marcus Foster, and, uh… what's-his-face, Jacob McDoll?"_

"_Nice. Two down, twenty-five to go."_

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together. _They're obviously targeting people. But who?_

"Blaine, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Forrest said weakly.

Blaine stopped pacing. He had forgotten that Forrest was there. Blaine looked over at him. Forrest was lying on the floor, his pale cheek on the cold floor tiles.

"Forrest, you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I've been better." He mumbled back and closed his eyes.

Blaine crouched down at Forrest's side and felt his forehead.

"You cold?" Blaine asked.

"No." Forrest replied.

Blaine stood up and turned to the door to find the first aid kit and noticed something on the floor near the door. He walked over and picked it up.

"What's that?" Forrest asked.

"I don't know." Blaine murmured, unfolding the paper.

On the paper was a list of 27 students that attended Dalton in alphabetical order. Blaine caught glimpses of the names and recognized some of them: Samuel Locker, Jordan Taylors, Marcus Foster, Shock Mathews, Forrest Rodder, Markie Archibald, Jacob McDoll…Kurt Hummel… Blaine Anderson…

Blaine's hand shook as he read the title of the list.

_Homo Hitlist_.

* * *

><p><em>Teeheehee. I slipped in a little Harry Potter reference by naming the dean of Dalton Mickey Thomas, making his professional name Dean Thomas. I had already chosen a name for the dean, but then I forgot what the hell it was, and so I had to make another one up on the spot when I was writing, and the name Dean Thomas popped into my head.<em>

_R&R please_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey so **I'm doing another fic called The Hanging Tree**, which is a hunger games!klaine AU.** I posted the first chapter :)** please give it a chance, this is something i've been working on next to Trapped, and I'm kind of proud of it. I've always wanted to do a hg!klaine au for a long time. so yea, broskis, please check it out and tell me what you think._

* * *

><p>They were all targets. All of the guys who were like Blaine, who had finally found a place where there was safety instead of fear; happiness instead of depression. Where they could finally be themselves without anyone trying to ruin that.<p>

Blaine wasn't ready to die. He had to get out of Dalton now or else it'll be too late.

"What the hell do we do now?" Forrest asked. He had seen the list and had composed his self well after an entire hysteric crying episode.

"I don't know." Blaine replied. He had taken up pacing the floor again.

"Dammit, I wish I hadn't left my phone back at my dorm."

"Yeah, me too." Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine, seriously, we have to get out of here. If they find us here…" Forrest trailed off.

Just then, three gunshots rang out. It was not in their hall, but it wasn't far away.

"Oh my gosh, oh shit, oh my, oh, oh _fuck_." Forrest whispered, cowering into doors of the cabinets.

"Okay, yeah, we _do _need to get out of here. So we know that they're still in the building, that's good—"

"_How is that fucking good,_ Blaine?"

"We know where they are, so it's easier to sneak away. If we avoid their direction, we can make it to the exit. It's like sneaking out right under their noses."

Forrest hesitated, but then stood up. "Okay, okay fine. I'm with you. But wait!"

"What?"

"…What about Kurt?"

Blaine's mouth popped open a little bit. He had forgotten all about Kurt. His heart started aching.

"Well? Are we gonna go find him or not…?" Forrest said.

* * *

><p>Kurt had fallen into a stupor composed of fear, numbness, and boredom.<p>

Mrs. Key's class sat in silence as they waited for _something_ to happen. It's been almost two hours since the first gun shot.

"I wonder how everyone in the other buildings is holding up," Nick whispered to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head slowly. "Maybe they're all dead."

"Don't say that, dude."

"What else can I say?"

"I don't know—that maybe someone called the police and they're on their way here right now? You know, something comforting?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and buried his face in his arms that were hugging his knees to his chest.

"What's wrong with Hummel?" Andy Crawford quietly asked, sliding over next to Nick.

"I have no fucking idea. He's like… brain dead." Nick replied.

Andy put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, buddy? It's Andy," He whispered to Kurt. "Everything's gonna be okay, okay? Hey, listen to me," He shook his shoulder. Andy looked at Nick and shook his head. He let his hand slip off of Kurt's shoulder.

"Shit, man, we need to do something." Nick whispered to Andy really quietly so Mrs. Key couldn't hear.

"I know. We should like… go up to Dean Thomas's office. See what's up with him, why he's not doing shit."

"Dude… what if he's dead?"

"…Which is why we should go up and see! And if he is, call the police since Key's being a bitch about using the phone in here."

"Well how are we gonna get past Key? She's like a fucking hawk right now."

Nick and Andy looked over at Key, who was keeping a close eye on the class. She had gotten past the whole no-talking thing, as long as it was really super quiet.

"Maybe we can just walk straight out. 'S'not like she can do anything. She'll just stay right where she is. She'd never come after us out there." Andy whispered after Nick looked back at him.

"Yeah, we can do that." Nick agreed.

"I'm coming too." Kurt whispered, who had popped his head out of his arms.

Surprised, Nick and Andy's wide eyes turned to Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "I—I just can't stay here all cooped up, waiting for nothing to happen. I want to help."

"O-okay then." Andy replied, still surprised.

The boys just sat there, looking at each other.

"Do we go now?" Nick asked.

Three gunshots rang out over the campus.

"Oh my God…" someone quietly squeaked somewhere in the room.

"Actually, I have an idea on how we can get out of here," Andy whispered. "Stay here."

Andy waited until Mrs. Key wasn't looking, then he slid across the floor towards a small group of boys on the other side of the room. Andy whispered to them really quietly. They all nodded simultaneously and then Andy slid back to Kurt and Nick.

"Okay, so Josh and all the guys over there are gonna create a diversion to distract Key. When she's not looking, we slip out as quietly as we can." Andy whispered. Nick and Kurt nodded in approval.

Andy waited for five minutes. Then, as Josh and his little group of guys watched, Andy gave them thumbs up. Josh suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye. A minute later, one of the boys from Josh's group gasped. "Mrs. Key, there's something wrong with Josh." He said, loud enough for Mrs. Key to hear. As Mrs. Key made her way over to Josh—who was on the ground looking like he having hysterics and a seizure at the same time—Nick, Andy, and Kurt slid across the floor towards the door. As soon as Mrs. Key was preoccupied with Josh, Andy quietly opened the door, and the three of them slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly. Someone was probably gonna mention them to Key, but it didn't matter now.

The boys quietly crept down the hall, listening for extra footsteps and unfamiliar voices. They made it to the exit and slipped out. They faced Building F. Now that they were practically exposed, they crouched down against the wall and turned their backs to F, not noticing the bloody bodies of the security guards in the courtyard behind F. The next building over was Building A, where the dean's office was.

_We're gonna make it, _Nick thought.

The boys almost reached the end of the wall when the main doors of F opened behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews please? :)<em>

_**Again, please check out The Hanging Tree :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine and Forrest ran out through the front doors of Building F.

"We need to get to a phone and fast!" Forrest gasped.

"Yeah, let's go, let's go to Building A. Let's go find Dean Thomas, and _then_ we'll find Kurt." Blaine gasped back. Both boys were out of breath. They ran parallel to the west wall of Building C to their right, keeping their eyes on Building A. They reached the end of the wall when they heard a door clang open behind them. Blaine reached out and grabbed Forrest's shirt. They both veered right and pressed their backs to the north wall of C, Blaine closer to the edge of the wall. Blaine listened hard for the loud thumps of heavy boots, but only heard a really light shuffling that was almost inaudible. He turned to Forrest and jabbed his finger over his shoulder towards building F.

"_There's someone there!"_ He mouthed.

As the shuffling came nearer, Blaine and Forrest were ready to sprint to the front doors of A—which was straight in front of them—when another door clanged open.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Blaine and Forrest looked at each other—it was the voice of one of the gunmen. But the voice wasn't talking to them; it was talking to who ever was behind them.

"Hmm, I see we've only caught one of our targets." The voice continued.

"What do we do about the other two, Rocks?" Another voice chimed in, sounding playful.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I don't see why they need to run free with our faces fresh in their minds."

"That's true." The second voice sighed.

"Rocky, n-no, please, we'll do anything, I swear." A new voice said. The voice belonged to Nick.

A gun cocked.

"No!" Blaine cried, flying out from the safety of the north wall.

Rocky Valderez had his gun trained at three boys who were pressed against the wall, Rocky's partner standing off to the side. Nick, Andy—and to his horror—Kurt were the boys against the wall. Rocky's partner's gun flew up and pointed at Blaine.

"No, Raff, don't." Rocky said sharply, throwing his hand in front of Rafael's line of fire. Rafael lowered his gun.

Rocky smiled at Blaine, but kept his gun trained on the three boys against the wall.

"God, it's like a reunion!" Rocky exclaimed. "Ahh, I feel like I'm gonna cry. Blainers, how_ is_ your faggot ass?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine growled.

"Oh, I'm just doing my job."

"And what's that? Killing off every gay guy one by one? I didn't know you get paid for doing that."

"Ugh, Blainers, I _wish_. I'd totally do that for a living!"

"You're a horrible person, you know that, Rocky? You and your friend." Blaine nodded to Rafael.

"Watch it, queer." Rafael growled.

"Why can't you just accept us for who we are? We did nothing wrong—"

"SHUT UP!" Rocky yelled. "Blaine, do you wanna know why I'm doing this? Huh?"

"Rocky—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Rocky turned his gun on Blaine.

"No, don't—" Kurt cried out, but Rafael jammed the butt of his gun into Kurt's face.

"NO!" Blaine screamed.

"Raff, not yet," Rocky said calmly to Rafael.

Kurt's nose started gushing blood.

"Oh my God, Kurt—" Blaine said, his voice breaking. He made a move towards Kurt but Rocky fired his gun into the air three times. Everyone jumped, except Rafael.

Rocky trained his gun back on Blaine. "So, anything going on with you and Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt's blue eyes flicked up to Blaine's face. Blaine's eyes swam. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but nothing came out because he didn't know how to answer the question.

"Blaine," Nick whispered.

"Shh, let him talk." Rocky murmured to Nick without taking his eyes off of Blaine.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, the eyes he fell in love with that first day at the marble staircase. Kurt stared back and tried to smile through all the blood. He nodded to Blaine.

Blaine looked back at Rocky. "I love him. I love Kurt with everything I have left of me. Even though I can be a huge douche bag sometimes—and yeah, Rocky, you know that first hand—never will I ever let anyone hurt him," Blaine looked down at Kurt and remembered his nose. "Well, I didn't do such a good job there, but…" he stood in front of Kurt. "If you want to shoot Kurt, you have to shoot me first."

Rocky touched a hand to his chest. "How touching… but we were gonna do that anyways."

Rocky cocked his gun—and was tackled to the ground from the side, along side Rafael. Forrest had hurried around Building C and lunged from the wall behind Rocky and Rafael.

"Forrest, no!" Blaine cried.

"GO!" Forrest screamed.

Nick and Andy tried to pull Blaine and Kurt along, but all four of them watched as Forrest ripped Rafael's rifle away and threw it towards Andy. Andy snatched it from the ground. Forrest tried his best to keep them both down. He kicked Rafael in the face and kept Rocky down with blows to the head. But somehow, Rocky's arm snaked free. He managed to pull his pistol from his back… and pulled the trigger to Forrest's chest. Andy and Nick yanked Blaine and Kurt away and led them to building E on the other side of the campus, sprinting at full speed.

By the time the boys made it into the building, Steel, Cory, Shaun, and Troy were running out of Building F with Dom screaming in their ears.

"What the fuck happened?" Shaun yelled.

"Those—fucking—queer-ass—bastards!" Rafael gasped.

"Dom, where'd they go?" Troy screamed into his wrist.

"_I don't know! I can't see them! I don't know what building they're in!"_ Dom replied.

"FUCK!" Troy yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU FUCKERS?"

"_Search Building A, it was the closest building they could have escaped into!" _Dom said.

"Someone hand me my gun, I'm gonna shoot them myself." Rocky muttered, trying to get to his feet. As soon as Rafael and Rocky were able to regain balance, they all headed into Building A.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hey, bouncing babies._

_I know this is really short, so I'm gonna post 2 chapters tonight._

_Yay, excitement._

_But yes, enjoy the next chapters._

* * *

><p>As soon as they were in the building, Nick and Andy were trying classroom doors to see if they were open. The ones they encountered were lock.<p>

"Open up, please, it's Andy Crawford, Nick Walsh, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson. Please open up." Andy kept saying over and over again.

Finally, a door opened just a crack. Mr. Rackson reluctantly peered out. Andy, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt were standing in the hall. Blaine had taken his blazer off, waded it up, and held it to Kurt's bloody face.

"Are they out there?" Mr. Rackson whispered.

"No." Nick said.

Rackson opened the door wider, and the boys hurried in.

The classroom burst into concern at the newcomers.

"Holy shit!"

"Is Kurt okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who died?"

"Is that a real gun?"

Andy looked down at the rifle he was holding. Blaine hurried Kurt over into a chair and held his bloody blazer in place under Kurt's nose. Everyone crowded around.

"You guys, give them some air. Back up." Nick said, waving them back.

"What happened to Kurt?" Rackson asked, hurrying to Kurt's side.

Blaine removed the blazer from Kurt's nose, revealing that it was crooked.

"They caught us outside—" Blaine started.

"Why in the hell were you boys outside?" Rackson asked.

"Never mind that!" Blaine said and continued. "They caught us outside. It was Rocky Valderez who has been terrorizing the campus. His friend bashed his gun into Kurt's face."

"Well, it's clearly broken," Rackson announced. "Kurt, I'm gonna try to set your nose back so that when it heals, it'll heal back into it's original shape, and it's gonna hurt, so brace yourself."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gripped it. Blaine gripped it back.

While Rackson was setting Kurt's nose back to normal, Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek as he whimpered in pain.

"I'm right here, Kurt. I'm staying right here and I'm not going anywhere," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and Kurt's grip on his hand tightened. "I'm right here."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat tucked under Blaine's arm as they sat in the corner of the room with Nick and Andy. Everyone else was sitting around, no longer worrying over Kurt, but still tense and alert. Kurt's nose had stopped bleeding, and Rackson had put something on his nose to keep it in place. Andy started fumbling with the strap of the rifle.<p>

"You know how to use that thing?" Nick asked Andy.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I use to go hunting with my dad all the time, but we never used anything this hi-tech," Andy said. "My dad had this same model in his office, but he won't let me touch it." Andy examined the rifle. "I—I think it's a sig… Sig five-sixteen…? It's a nice assault rifle."

"Geez." Nick replied.

"Sounds scary." Kurt hoarsely murmured. Blaine quietly chuckled and gently brushed his fingertips against Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah. I actually watched my dad use it at the shooting range. It's insane." Andy said.

Kurt eyed the gun that had made contact with his nose; the butt still had a little bit of his blood on it.

Nick scooted closer to Andy and they began talking quietly about the barrel size of the gun.

Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's cheek until Kurt sat up straighter and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. He started playing with Blaine's fingers.

"I'm confused." Blaine suddenly whispered into Kurt's ear, low enough so that no one else can hear.

Kurt put his lips close enough to Blaine's ear. "About what?"

"About… about us."

"Why would you be confused?"

"I—I'm just… you said that you were gonna break up with me this morning." Blaine winced.

Kurt lifted his head up off of Blaine's shoulder, surprised. He looked at Blaine. "H-how did you know about that? Did Wes—"

"No, no he didn't."

Kurt opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead he shook his head. "I don't think we should talk about this right now," He finally whispered. "I mean, look where we are right now."

Blaine sighed and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be, Blaine."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in for a light side hug. Kurt didn't want him to ever let go.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R please! OH and please check out my other story <strong><span>The Hanging Tree<span>** :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff didn't want to stay in the room any longer. He couldn't stop thinking about how Thad's cold, lifeless body was lying only five feet away from him.

_If only he hadn't tried to save Landon from those shooters, _Jeff thought. He knew that what he just thought was cruel, but Thad had been one of his best friends.

Next to Thad was Landon Baker, who was the only person who the shooters targeted. They had shot Landon, but Thad jumped in a little late and was shot too. Trent freaked out. When he couldn't shut up, like the shooter wanted him to, he was shot. Fortunately, it was only in the shoulder.

Jeff looked over to where Trent was, surrounded by David, Wes, and Michael. Trent was still pale. David pressed the bloody rag on Trent's gun wound, which was still leaking a little blood, even after an hour and a half.

Building F was really quiet. The three latest gun shots that were really close to the building still rang in everyone's ears.

"Where are the cops? It's been nearly four hours. Surely someone had called them by now." David said.

"Does anyone have a phone?" Michael quietly asked to everyone in the classroom. All the got in response were blank stares.

"No use in calling from campus phones," Mr. Lakewood said when Wes pointed out the phone in the wall next to the SmartBoard. "The lines are dead."

"Well then what the hell are we suppose to do?" Michael grumbled. "Sit here and do nothing while other people are getting killed?"

"Yes, that's what we're supposed to do to keep the rest of you safe. Now be quiet."

"But—"

"Michael, there's nothing we can do from here."

"How would you know?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, shut your mouth. All you need to shut your mouths. I'm saving your lives right now!"

"And we can save more!"

"Jeff—"

"Look, I just watched one of my best friends die. I don't know where Blaine, Nick, and Kurt are, but they're somewhere out there, alive or dead. I don't want to wake up someday and dress in black for their funerals. We could do something to stop this now. We could save people's lives! And we _can't _let those guys get away with this."

"What did you have in mind?" Trent weakly asked.

Two more gunshots sounded.

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" Rafael growled playfully as Samuel Locker slumped onto the floor with his last breath, becoming drenched in his own blood from his two fresh gun shot wounds.<p>

Three freshman day students whimpered from the corner of the room. A Junior boarder kept his eyes on Samuel's dead body, his heart racing.

"_Guys,"_ Dom said in the earpiece.

"What?" Rafael and Steel both answered into their wrists.

"_Two students are on the move—one black with a blazer and one white blonde without one. They're… I think they're emerging out of Building F."_

"Let's go check it out, Raff." Steel said.

"Stupid bastards think they can sneak around…" Raff mumbled as he pivoted on his heel and strode out the room, Steel following.

* * *

><p>Jeff and David quickened their pace as they exited the southwest entrance of Building F. Brennan Hall was directly up ahead. Jeff trotted out a little bit farther from the door and looked to his left at Building E. No one was there. Jeff looked to his right, towards the courtyard and Thornewood hall. He stifled a gasp and stumbled back into the shadows by the door. The courtyard was littered with dead security guards. Blood coated the cobblestones, and there were at least fourteen bodies.<p>

"Holy _shit._" David whispered.

"We gotta—we gotta, oh my God. David, David lets go. W-we got to get out of here." Jeff said, tugging on David's arm.

David reluctantly followed Jeff into the fading daylight.

" I wonder where the shooters are." David whispered, his heart beating faster with every step.

There were was nothing to hide behind, so the boys were totally exposed. There were trees, but they were so thin, they provided little to no protection from watching eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God…" Blaine whispered. "Oh my <em>God, <em>those fucking _IDIOTS!"_

Blaine tore himself away from the window and headed for the door. He could not believe that Jeff and David were out there out in the open, walking to their dorm building. "They're gonna get themselves killed."

"What's going on Blaine?" Kurt asked, following Blaine to the door.

"I'll be right back—"

"Blaine! What did you see?" Kurt pressed, grabbing Blaine's arm and yanking him around to face him.

"David and Jeff are out there."

"What are they doing?"

"They're going to Brennan for God knows what."

Andy got up from his chair, gripping his gun. "We have to go out there—"

Blaine shook his head. "No. I'll go out there—"

"No, Blaine, please," Kurt said, gripping Blaine's arm tighter.

"Yeah, Blaine. You're a target. Let one of us go." Andy said, gesturing to Nick and himself.

"Well I'm gonna die anyway, so I'll spare you your lives." Blaine opened the door.

"Blaine, you are staying in this classroom." Rackson said, pushing the door closed.

"Blaine, please stay here with me." Kurt whispered, his hand gripping Blaine's wrist.

"Kurt, I—"

"You guys!" Porter Marvick called from the window. Everyone turned to him.

Porter and Connor Dayson were looking out the window through the blinds. They both looked at Blaine with everyone with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I just wanted to shed a light on what was happening with Michael, Wes, Jeff, and David because I realized that none of them were mentioned in a long time. It's like I was neglecting the rest of my children, even though I don't own Jeff, David, and Wes. I also wrote it because I was on Writer's Block, and I had to write <em>something<em> to keep things moving._

_R&R please!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note:_**

_I wanted to wait until the end of the story to express my gratitude towards all my readers because it seemed appropriate._

_Thank you SO much for all the nice reviews and for reading my story. It means so much to me. I know I'm not an ultimately amazing writer like neaf or admiller or YaDiva, or even the queen of us all, CP Coulter, but it just warms my heart that someone was actually interested in what I was posting on here. I'm grateful for every one of my readers, and I hope you will stick with me on my other stories._

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love ya :)_

* * *

><p>All six team members surrounded Jeff and David, their guns pointing at them.<p>

Rocky stepped forward and lowered his gun. "Hmm, I already know you, David, but I don't seem to recognize you, blondie," Rocky briefly pointed his gun at Jeff and then let it fall back to his side. "Who on Earth might you be?"

"R-Rocky, you already know me," Jeff stammered and tried to smile. "It' J-Jeff."

Rocky tilted his head, his face scrunched up. Then recognition broke his face into a smile. "Ohh! I remember you! You're that dumb kid who lived across the hall! Fuck, you used to wail along to that stupid mix CD for that stupid glee club thing. When I lived with Marcus, we would both try so hard not to go over to your room and tear your throat out. Ah-ha, too bad he's not around anymore to laugh with me. Shame."

"W-what did you do to him?" David asked.

"Put him and his pathetic little boyfriend in their places."

"H-Holy shit." Jeff whimpered and backed up a step.

"So what brings you out of the safety of these lovely buildings here?" Rocky asked, waving his gun around, barrel pointing towards the sky.

"The will… to be a hero, my dear Rocky, see…" Jeff said casually, taking a brave step forward, even though his erratic heartbeat was in danger of stopping. David looked back and forth nervously between Jeff and Rocky.

"Every living soul in these buildings is wondering 'Why is he doing this? What did we ever do to him?'" Jeff took another small step forward.

Steel, Cory, Shaun, and Troy stole glances at Rafael, waiting for cue to pull their triggers. Rafael stood still, gun still trained on David and Jeff.

Rocky let his gun fall to his side.

"You killed my best friend right in front of me, Rocky. I didn't want to just sit there and wait for nothing but air to catch you killing all these people whom you've used to study with. These people use to be your friends!"

"None of these bastards were my friends!"

"So you don't know them. Great. So why? Why are you terrorizing them? They did _nothing_ to you."

"You don't know what we're exactly doing, do you?"

"Am I too stupid to realize that you're killing innocent people?"

Rocky, Rafael, Cory, Troy, Steel, and Shaun all laughed.

"No, we're not killing no innocent fuckin' people, dumbass. We're killing queers." Rocky said.

"Exactly my point. Why are you killing innocent people?"

The smiles from the guys' faces dropped.

"Oh, you're being a smartass now?" Troy said.

"No, just trying to reason with you guys and your motives." Jeff replied.

"Okay, I think you should shut your mouth now." Shaun said.

Jeff's eyes flickered behind the team and then to Shaun. "It's been four hours, you guys. You're done—"

"We're _not _done!" Rocky yelled. "We're not leaving until this place is cleaned out of your precious gays. They can't be protected by the policies. Nothing can protect them! That's how it's meant to be! People like them shouldn't be alive—"

"_WATCH OUT!" _Dom yelled in the team's ears.

Suddenly, one by one, each of the guys surrounding Jeff and David let out a painful grunt as their hands and legs were being attacked by a shower of bullets. Andy was crouched behind a wall, shooting the guns out of the team's hand. They all fell forward as David and Jeff both picked up 2 of their smaller handheld guns and threw them to Andy, Nick, Kurt, and Blaine, who emerged from behind the wall. Jeff and David sprinted into Brennan hall, disappearing through the front double doors.

Rafael growled and shoved himself off the ground. Everyone else received the worst. Rafael was the less injured one.

Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Andy ran as soon as Rafael started getting up.

"Shoot him, Andy, shoot him!" Kurt screamed.

"I can't, I can't! I'm out of bullets—"

There was a crack of a gun, and Andy fell forward onto the ground. Another crack, and Kurt went down.

Nick turned around and started shooting at Rafael with the gun Jeff threw to him, but he kept missing.

Blaine started muttering profanities as he half carried Kurt into a nearby building.

"God-fucking-dammit, Kurt, why did you have to come out here with us? You almost fucking died! I can't believe you—if that jerk off had better aim, that bullet would have gone straight into your heart!"

"Blaine, I don't think that basically telling Kurt that he's stupid won't help stop the bleeding," Andy said, limping into the building with Nick supporting him. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for leaving me out there in the open."

"Kurt knows I love him," Blaine grunted, propping Kurt up against a wall. "And you're welcome."

Nick shut the door and locked it from the inside.

Blaine ripped off his tie and started tying it around Kurt's gun shot wound on his calf.

"Wait, wait, no tourniquet, please. I don't want to lose a leg. How am I supposed to dance on Broadway?" Kurt said.

"Fake leg." Blaine replied.

Something huge and heavy slammed into the doors on the outside.

"_YOU FAGGOTS, OPEN UP!"_ Rafael yelled.

Nick pointed his gun at the door.

As Rafael shouted obscenities at the boys from the outside, distant siren wailings created a collective silence over the Dalton Academy campus.

_Jeff and David called for help._

Rafael stopped backing and hollering at the door.

Nick stepped back from the doors slowly. All four boys were statue still in relief and fear. In the midst of help, they were still in danger. They had no idea were Rafael went. They would think that he would have run away, but also, no shooter leaves until they finish the job.

A door slammed open at the end of the hall. Nick had locked the door they were at, but didn't think about all the other exit doors. They were unlocked.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Andy yelled as he got up from the floor.

A dark silhouette was limping quickly towards them from the south exit. Blaine and Nick supported Kurt and Andy and created distance between themselves and Rafael's limping form.

Earsplitting gun shot cracks sounded right behind them. Nick felt the whizz of one of them near his side.

The hall led up to a 2 way split: right and left hallways.

"Split up! Kurt, Blaine—go right, we'll go left." Andy instructed. The pairs separated their own ways and sped up their pace.

Rafael pursued Kurt and Blaine. They were targets. The job had to be done.

"Blaine! He's following us!" Kurt squeaked.

"Just keep moving!"

Then the hall ended in an exit.

"C'mon, c'mon," Blaine muttered.

They reached the door and pushed. The door didn't budge.

"Oh, shit!" Blaine said.

"'Oh, shit' is right, butt-fuckers," Rafael panted from the end of the hallway. He pointed his gun at them. It was a clean shot. "You sorry bastards better shed some layers because Hell's gonna be hot." He pulled the trigger of his gun.

The last gunshot was the loudest of them all.

* * *

><p><em>Next up: the Epilogue.<em>


	14. Epilogue

**14 DEAD, 9 INJURED IN SCHOOL SHOOTING**

_A special day at an Ohio private school turned tragic when six shooters invaded the all-boys private school of Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio during their annual Golden Awards. _

_The shooting was identified as a hate crime because of an exclusive list found at the school. Listed were 25 students at Dalton who identified as homosexuals. 4 of the 6 shooters were captured and arrested. The escaped shooter, who is identified as a former Dalton Academy student Ross "Rocky" Valderez and an accomplice, Dominique Slokov escaped the Dalton campus after authorities arrived at the scene. The sixth shooter, identified as Rafael Ramos, was shot dead in a campus building by Andy Crawford, one of the six student of Dalton who fought back against the attackers._

_The six Dalton students—including Crawford—Jeff Sterling, Nick Welsh, David Langston, and two of the 25 listed targets Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel saved the rest of the student body by wounding the shooters while Sterling and Langston went to find a cell phone to call for help, since all campus phone lines were disconnected by Slokov. 9 students, including Crawford and Hummel, were injured while 14 were found dead. Among the deceased were intentional targets and campus security guards. Crawford, Sterling, Welsh, Langston, Anderson, and Hummel are all recovering from the shooting and are widely getting recognition for their heroic deed. They will be recipients for an honor from the mayor of Westerville and the Governor of Ohio._

_Authorities are still searching for Valderez and Slokov. A memorial for the victims will be held at the Dalton campus courtyard Friday at noon._

Dom folded the newspaper closed and set it down on his outdoor table at a Seattle café. His coffee simmered as he looked around the area, searching for the familiar face that he hasn't seen since that day at Dalton.

Dom was long gone before cops had arrived. He packed up all his equipment as soon as he failed to interrupt Jeff's 911 call.

He knew that Rocky would somehow find a way out of the campus. He knew every entry, every exit, every room and every weak point of the campus. Dom had watched Rocky sneak out through the south fence, where the chain was torn and loose through campus cameras. All the others were left for the cops. It was like Rafael had always said.

"Only the smart survive."

Strength was not the key. Knowledge was. That's why he and Rocky were the only ones who got away, instead of the others who relied on power.

Power was worth nothing.

"I think it's time to finish what we started."

Dom looked up. It was Rocky.

* * *

><p><em>Of course, this was the last chapter I will post for this fic.<em>

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really enjoyed writing this fic, even though it's not amazing or anything. But it's lovely to know that people actually like what I'm writing. So thank you for that._

_But I never found a place in this epilogue to explain what happened with Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Maybe I'll publish a little seperate add-on to this fic, idk. But basically, of course they work everything out and they're together again, but in my head, the talk was really emotional. Maybe one day, I might capture it in words in just the right way._

_And of course, if you want something else to read, read my fic called "The Hanging Tree". It's a Glee & Hunger Games crossover. The pairing is Klaine. That's the only couple I'll write for. They're my otp :)_

_But yeah. Thank so much. Love you all._


End file.
